C'est vraiment le pied Suzuran
by Hachiiko
Summary: Moka, élève de première année à Suzuran, se fait recruter par Serizawa. Mais alors qu'ils affrontent un autre lycée, il se souvient de ce qui lui a donné envie de partager ces moment là avec le monstre de Suzuran...


Auteur : Hachiiko

Genre : Genre Crows Zero en lui-même en fait, baston, baston, parlote, baston… SongFic aussi.

Rating : pff… que mettre ? Bon on va dire T pour la grossièreté…

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi (j'avoue que Serizawa et Izaki j'aurais bien aimé…bah on peut pas tout avoir u.u) SAUF Moka qui sort direct de l'usine (le bordel oui !) qu'est mon cerveaux.

Mot de l'auteur : Cette idée m'est venue alors que je me promenais sur Youtube et que j'ai eu envie d'écouter « Le Gang » des BB Brunes… et maintenant que j'ai vu (vu vu vu et revu depuis un moment quand même) les Crows Zero, je me suis dit que les paroles allaient bien avec l'histoire. J'ai volontairement enlevé un bout de la fin, ça allait pas sinon …

Donc bon, j'espère que je vais pas pondre une vraie daube XD

PS : Heu bon moi j'aime bien quand ça se passe comme je l'entends – comme tout le monde vous me direz- donc en fait y'a pas vraiment de ressemblances avec les films… juste j'écris comme ça me venait u.u Y'a juste GPS et le groupe de Serizawa qui reste mais y'a pas de guerre entre eux comme dans le film… oué bon enfin maggle, vous avez compris XD

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy :'D

Nous voilà face à une centaine de gars tous aussi remontés les uns que les autres contre nous. Bon au moins ça, c'est réciproque.

De notre côté on est moins nombreux mais des bêtes comme nous n'en tiennent pas rigueur.

Cependant quand je vois ces types foncer sur nous avec des cris de rage, hurlant comme des porcs à l'abattoir, je me demande quand même ce que je fous là…

_[J'entends le gang à ce jour_

_Un dernier raï_

_Et du courage pour cogner_

_Rage pour cogner_

_J'étais pas contre_

_Mais pas pour être des vôtres_

_Mais pris de court_

_Les filles criaient_

_Les flics priaient]_

Maintenant je suis au cœur du bain de sang. De temps en temps quand personne ne me martèle de coups de poings –que je rends puissance 10- je remarque qu'il n'y a pas que des élèves autour de nous. J'aperçois une dizaine de policiers qui ont plus l'air de se pisser dessus que de calmer le « jeu » et quelques jeunes filles qui devaient juste sortir de cours et qui se sont retrouvées acculé contre un mur pour éviter de prendre un coup, une expression de terreur plaquée sur le visage.

Oui… quand même, qu'est ce que je fous là. Pas que je me fasse chier, juste que je ne sais plus pourquoi je fais ça…

[FlashBack]

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, je fixe le plafond de ma chambre. J'y ai accroché un poster de Nirvana –je le connais par cœur à force de le regarder- et si je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a presque plus de place sur mes murs pour accrocher quoi que ce soit, c'est pour ça que je me suis attaqué au plafond.

Il est 18h20.

J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.

Non ce n'est pas une fille.

Non je ne suis pas gay.

Non ce n'est pas un pote du lycée.

Non ce n'est pas un ennemi non plus.

C'est juste un gars.

Il m'a vu me battre contre des gars il y a quelques jours et, dès que j'ai eu réglé leurs comptes à ces types, il est venu me voir et après s'être assuré que j'étais encore vivant et que je puisse me relever, il m'a dit

-Viens samedi soir sur le toit de Suzuran, je t'y attendrai.

Et il est partit.

Un mec plutôt petit mais avec un charisme fou. Je ne l'avais jamais vu mais vu son uniforme, il était forcement de Suzuran lui aussi.

Oui, moi, Takashi Moka, je suis élève en seconde au lycée de Suzuran. Je pense savoir pourquoi il m'a donné rendez vous, mais honnêtement, ce mec va être déçu.

Je ne suis pas un de ces caïds qui pullulent dans ce lycée, je me défends juste quand on me chauffe de trop près.

Voilà, il est l'heure d'y aller.

_[Je sais pas quand, j'sais pas où_

_Mais j'ai un rendez-vous_

_Avec les gars du gang_

_Avec les gars du gang_

_Ces mecs là sont des vrais fous_

_Mettent les filles à genoux_

_Fais gaffe à toi ma grande_

_Fais gaffe à toi ma grande]_

Je lance un salut à Kurt Cobain puis saute hors de mon lit, enfile mes chaussures et pars en direction du lycée. J'y arrive vite, l'habitude sûrement. Je monte jusqu'au toit et quand je pousse la porte qui y mène, je me retrouve face à 6 gars dont celui qui m'a donné rendez-vous. 4 jouent au Mah-Jong autour d'un des bureaux de classe et deux autres taguent un mur déjà surchargé de graffitis. Quand il remarque que je ne m'attendais pas à le voir accompagné, il me dit :

-Ne t'en fait pas, je les ai pas appelé pour te cogner, c'est juste que ce sont des pots de colle.

-Serizawa, la ferme un peu !

Serizawa ? Le Serizawa de Suzuran ? Alors c'était lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

-Puis de toute façon, j'aurais pas eu besoin d'autant de gars pour t'éclater… tous seul je peux largement t'envoyer à l'hosto…

Il dit ça sans me regarder, piochant une pièce du Mah-Jong, mais il est tout de même effrayant. Il mérite bien son titre de « Monstre de Suzuran »

-Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir, Serizawa ?

Il boude un peu face à ce qu'il vient de piocher puis se retourne vers moi.

-Je t'ai vu te battre l'autre jour face à ces mecs.

-Et ?

-Rejoins-moi…

Bon, au moins j'ai marqué un point, j'avais bien deviné.

-Non merci.

Par contre, il ne semble en aucun cas déçu. Que je sois avec lui ou pas lui est égal au final. Je me retourne pour partir mais sa voix me stoppe.

-Et si je te bats ?

Il veut faire appliquer la loi selon laquelle on doit se rallier au vainqueur. Je me retourne pour lui répondre :

-Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je savais pas qui tu étais. Maintenant que je sais que je parle au monstre de Suzuran, tu crois vraiment que je vais gentiment accepter de me faire latter la gueule ? Désolé, mais je préfère rester dans mon coin. Merci quand même d'avoir pensé à moi…

Il me regarde, enfin il semble plutôt me sonder de fond en comble. Mine de rien, son regard de poisson drop dead est intimidant.

-Comme tu voudras. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, la porte est ouverte. On a toujours besoin de bons éléments…

-Entendu…

Cette fois ci, je redescends les escaliers et une fois dans la cour je me rends compte qu'une quinzaine de gars d'un lycée voisin attendent quelque chose. Celui qui semble être le chef s'avance un peu vers moi et me lance :

-Où est Serizawa ? Ramène ton cul! On a des comptes à régler enfoiré !

-Il …

Mais le temps que je finisse ma phrase, une main se pose sur mon épaule pour m'arrêter.

-Je suis là, pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça…

-C'est tout ce que t'as comme gars ? T'as perdu ton charisme de leader ou quoi ? 6 gars ?

- Non, 5, celui-là n'est pas avec moi. Enfin, à moins que t'ai envie de leur mettre la branlée avec nous ?

Il me regarde un coup puis, quand je lui retourne un petit sourire, dit :

-Bon, avec moi on est 7… mais 6 de mes hommes contre quinze des tiens c'est limite hilarant pour Suzuran…

-Tu va voir si ta tronche contre le mur c'est pas hilarant !

Et sur ces mots ils foncent sur nous. Les 5 gars de Serizawa courent à leur rencontre et les coups commencent à pleuvoir.

-Bon, après ça tu me diras si tu veux toujours pas me rejoindre, ok ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre car deux gars arrivent vers nous. Je colle une beigne monumentale à celui qui m'avait prit pour cible alors que lui l'envoi promener au loin avec un coup de pied sauté. Il se relève comme si de rien n'était et se lance dans la bataille.

_[J'entends le gang à ce jour_

_Et je resterai de velours _

_Les filles criaient _

_Les filles criaient_

_J'entends le gang à ce jour_

_Un dernier raï_

_Je cours me faire cogner_

_Me faire cogner]_

Il est hilare, c'est vraiment flippant à voir… mais moi ça me booste. Je m'élance à mon tour et assène les coups tour à tour.

La petite guerre finie au bout d'un moment qui me semble relativement court. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je me battais ou bien parce que les gars d'en face tombaient comme des mouches au moindre coup de poing…

Bientôt il n'y a que nous debout. Une de mes arcades saigne et j'ai le goût du sang dans la bouche, les autres ont aussi quelques plaies. Je remarque que les deux gars qui dessinaient contre le mur me font de grands gestes du bras. Des jumeaux, j'avais pas fais gaffe tout à l'heure. Certainement les frères Mikami puisqu'ils sont avec Serizawa. Je décide de prendre le temps de regarder le petit monde qui m'entoure et me fixe, le souffle court.

Un mec avec des locks relevés en un semblant de chignon, Shôji si je me rappelle bien ce qu'on m'a dit d'eux, le mec qui remet ses lunettes sur ses cheveux plaqués en arrière c'est Tokaji… et bien sûr il y a Serizawa…

-Alors ?

Sa voix me renvoi sur Terre.

-Quoi ?

-T'es avec nous ou pas ?

Il s'approche de moi, slalomant entre les tas de chair qui gisent par terre. Ses yeux sont animés d'une étincelle de passion. Il aime vraiment se battre celui là, rétamer les autres lui plait… c'est… fascinant. Je crois que ce mec à le pouvoir de mettre le feu à ma vie monotone.

_[Je sais mais moi je m'en fous_

_Moi j'ai un rendez-vous_

_Avec les gars du gang_

_Avec les gars du gang_

_Ces mecs là sont des vrais fous_

_Mettent les filles à genoux_

_Fais gaffe à toi ma grande_

_Fais gaffe à toi ma grande]_

-…Oui.

[Fin du FashBack]

C'est vrai, voilà pourquoi je suis là. Parce que Serizawa m'en a donné l'envie. Je le cherche du regard, il n'est pas loin de moi, il est même juste à côté en fait, le visage à peine rougi par quelques coups et toujours ce sourire accroché à ses lèvres boursouflées.

-Suzuran ! Vous allez crever bande de chiens ! Le quartier est à nous !

Le chef ennemi nous hurle dessus alors qu'il met à terre un des nôtres. Dans un cri animal il s'élance vers moi et je reçois un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui me fait presque vomir sur place. Je me redresse avec la ferme intention de l'envoyer bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.

-Enfoiré de gamin ! Tu crois pouvoir me battre ? T'arrives même pas à la cheville de Serizawa !

Pas comme si je le savais pas, sinon je serais pas sous ses ordres en même temps… l'est souvent con celui là où c'est juste pour le coup ? Puis non en effet, je suis pas en dessous de sa cheville mais plutôt au niveau de son épaule à vrai dire. Et je le prouve et décochant un magnifique crochet du droit qui le fait vaciller puis un coup de pied retourné qui l'allonge.

-Tiens connard, je te la fais fermer gratos, tu me remercieras quand t'aura de nouveau des dents.

Je lui crache dessus et m'en vais démolir un autre gars.

_[C'est la belle qui nous rate_

_Ces gars n'ont rien compris_

_C'qu'on veut c'est de l'audimat_

_Des filles et du whisky]_

Les coups continuent de pleuvoir pendant un moment, je vois les gars de GPS qui s'éclatent comme des malades, et un truc manque de me faire marrer. Nos deux ennemis de toujours, Izaki et Tokaji, sont côte à côte et s'engueulent ouvertement au beau milieu du carnage, repoussant ceux qui veulent les interrompent. Ah ces deux là, on les refera pas.

Finalement la victoire nous revient. Les Mikami Brothers se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre la partie basse de leurs visages complètement ensanglantée, Makise, Genji et Chuta se soutiennent mutuellement, allumant un clope au passage. Je souffle un coup et pose mes fesses au sol.

-Aaah~ j'en peux up*

-Tu m'étonnes !

Serizawa s'assoit à côté de moi une cigarette pincée entre ses lèvres rougies. Je souris et il me donne une tape sur l'épaule avant de se laisser tomber complètement à terre, un bras sous la tête.

_[Je sais pas quand, j'sais pas où_

_Mais j'ai un rendez-vous_

_Avec les gars du gang_

_Avec les gars du gang_

_Viens pas nous chercher le pou_

_On peut rire de 1000 fous_

_A traîner dans les gangs_

_A traîner dans les gangs]_

Je l'imite puis souffle :

-C'est quand même le pied Suzuran…

Voilà voilà… bon ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard et puis les persos principaux de CZ sont pas vraiment mis en avant… mais bon j'avais envie, c'est fait XD

Bon, fini le blablatage ! A plus !

(ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit quelque chose qui ne soit pas du Yaoi… 'change)

J'en peux up - 'j'en peux plus', remerciez THE WILD pour ce magnifique moment de langue française \O/


End file.
